The invention relates to a single-rotation machine and particularly to a machine having internal axes and at least one rotor.
Numerous different single-rotation machine constructions are known. However, the heat removal from the rotors is inadequate for certain uses, where there is marked heating of the engaging rotors. In particular, no satisfactory solution is known for the cooling of the external rotor of single-rotation machines having internal axes.